


Love

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Mark loves Jackson just too damn much, and Jackson knows it.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is something different I'm posting. I'd be really happy if you read it, I know it's not what I usually post, but I just wanted to try something else.

Mark felt the man under him shift slightly, his own chest pressing closer to his as he took in a breath. Mark’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck, slowly breathing in the natural scent of his boyfriend's body. All was still. All was quiet. Except for the sound of Jackson’s even breathing that had been serenading Mark for a while now. 

He felt Jackson’s hands slightly move around his waist, still holding him tightly, but just readjusting to a more comfortable position. Mark couldn’t even get over how Jackson still held onto him in his sleep. Usually when people sleep they end up all over the place, waking up with a confused look on their face when they can’t find their phone that they’d lost in the sea of sheets. Jackson was one of those people. He can fall asleep holding anything and still lose it. But when it came to holding Mark, for some reason, Jackson had some sort of sticky glue on his hands. 

Mark adored that, it made him feel special. Out of everything Jackson has carelessly fell asleep holding to wake up without it the next morning, Mark was never something he’d let go of. He’s never turned the opposite direction in his sleep, he never made Mark move away or stay on a certain side of the bed (unless Jackson’s arm was falling asleep and it was becoming too painful to stay in the same position); Mark was just Jackson’s most cherished thing, and he refused to let the elder tread to far away from him. Even if Mark needed to get up to use the bathroom, Jackson would hold his wrist gently to keep him from going and whine about his absence when he’s gone, before tugging Mark back into bed when he returns and quickly falling back to sleep.

It’s not like Mark was much different either. Mark always had a need to touch Jackson. Always needed his hands on the younger  _ somewhere _ . Didn’t matter where, Mark just needed to touch him, or else he’d feel deprived of his daily dose of Jackson’s gorgeous body. Mark couldn’t help but touch as much of Jackson as he could, whenever he could. The crazy thing is, Mark was never that touchy of a person. He’d awkwardly shrink away from hugs and casual touches of people he didn’t know or wasn’t comfortable with. Yet he’s found himself the complete opposite with Jackson, always touching him somewhere, and Jackson loved every bit of it.

Mark's hand rested on Jackson’s bare chest, his fingertips lightly pressing against a small section of the large expanse of skin available. His eyes scanned Jackson’s naked chest, for the millionth time in counting how many beauty marks and imperfections there were that one had to be really close to actually see. Mark knew exactly where every one of them were, and he knew exactly the amount of marks there were covering Jackson’s torso. But he likes to count them anyway, just to pass the time when he had nothing much better to do.

When he tired of that though, his eyes slowly made their way up from the younger’s sun kissed skin to his gorgously relaxed face. Mark drank in the sight of Jackson sleeping, the tiny bit of the sun's rays that illuminated just a section of Jackson’s face making him look as godly as ever, and all he was doing was sleeping.

Mark had also studied Jackson’s face plenty of times, but once more never hurt. Mark couldn’t grow tired of staring at Jackson’s perfectly sculpted face, smooth and even, unmistakably proportionate. Just Jackson’s sharp jaw could make Mark's breath stop. 

Mark loved to play with the fluffy mess of auburn hair atop Jackson’s head, the softly glowing strands looking terribly inviting for Mark's fingers to gently rake through them, though that would probably end up in waking Jackson, and even though Mark wouldn’t really mind it, he was sure that Jackson would make a fuss about cutting his nap short.

Mark's eyes travelled down the bridge of Jackson’s nose and past his soft doughy looking cheeks to examine his lips. They’re bitten raw, a nervous habit that Jackson’s has, and even Mark has himself, and they would be bone dry if it weren’t for Mark urging Jackson to put on some sort of lip care product. Jackson would always argue and complain against it, bringing up the fact that he’d only lick it off and it would only keep his lips moist for a short period of time before drying up again and having to re-apply, but Mark insisted for him to put something on to not damage his perfect lips. Mark's usual counter argument of ‘never kissing Jackson again’ usually does the job of persuading Jackson to put some lip balm on, though the claim is absurd, and Mark knows all too well that he’d kiss Jackson’s dry chapped lips any day he was desperate to. Mark was sure that Jackson knew that as well, but the younger was a sucker for pleasing Mark, so if Mark wanted him to do something, 9 times out of 10 it would get done before Mark could even finish his request.

Just being pressed against Jackson had left Mark in such a calm and content state. Their legs comfortably entwined, hidden under some light covers, their body heat radiating off one another making it nearly impossible to be cold, their skin touching and bodies still in such a peaceful state. Mark could feel his heart in his chest, the rhythm of it rapid and uneven compared to Jackson’s, who’s he felt with his finger tips, slow and steady. 

Maybe it was the immense love he had for Jackson swelling up inside of him that caused his heart to beat as if he’d just ran a marathon. Maybe it was being so close to him and breathing in his wonderful scent that alway blurred Mark's mind whenever he got the opportunity to indulge in it. Maybe it was a culmination of everything Mark felt for Jackson, from adoration to lust, all balling up in his chest and causing a burst of warmth and emotion to run through his body.

Whatever it was, Mark had an incredibly hard time hiding it. He hadn’t been one to show affection every chance he got, but that was before he realized how much he  _ needed _ to show Jackson how much he cherishes him. Mark was hesitant to do any sort of skinship before, even after they had started dating, he didn’t want to be regarded as too close and clingy.

It seemed as if Jackson noticed this hesitation though. He recognized Mark wanting to hug him, but stopping himself, or reaching out to touch him, but thinking better of it. That’s what Mark found the most unfathomable about Jackson, how could he know everything he was thinking? It was startling, and even a bit annoying, to have his mind constantly read by Jackson. Yet it was endearing, since Jackson was the type to take action whenever he felt that Mark needed something. He just knew, anything and everything about Mark, he just knew it. 

And he knew that Mark had a craving for affection. Not just to receive some, but to give as well. There was one moment where Mark had stopped himself again from literally clinging to Jackson on the sofa, and that must’ve been when Jackson had enough, since soon afterwards he yanked Mark onto his lap and hugged the elder tight, not allowing Mark to move even a centimeter away. Mark of course was caught off guard, but what was even more shocking that night was when Jackson mumbled into his ear  “Don’t hold yourself back. It’s okay to be clingy. I want you to be.”. 

From that point on Mark just couldn’t help himself. Anytime he needed to show Jackson just how much he loved him, he didn’t hesitate anymore. No moment of the day was safe from Mark's show of affection, it literally just depended on whether Mark felt like showing it. Whenever his heart swelled just looking at Jackson, Mark would swoop in and briefly interrupt some of Jackson’s time to pay him some attention.

His heart swelled just from looking up at the younger’s face, so calm and relaxed as he slept. Mark felt the need to litter Jackson with kisses, though his lips only could never fully express the intense feelings Mark had for this man. Though Mark really wanted to place a kiss on those perfectly plump lips of Jackson’s, he knew that would wake the younger, and Mark wanted to respect his rest.

He instead opted for a kiss on the neck, since that was the easiest place to reach with Mark's head resting on Jackson’s shoulder. He shifted his head forward a few centimeter, placing his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck that fit just perfectly, as if they were two pieces originally molded together, but at some point separated just to be put back together again.

His lips brushed gently against the heated skin of Jackson’s neck, the intoxicating smell of his boyfriend driving Mark crazy, and he suddenly really wanted to suck a hickey there just to watch the skin bloom a light pink color that he could admire whenever Jackson would lift his chin just a bit. Despite what he wanted to do though, he just left it at kissing Jackson’s neck, his lips fully connecting with the skin of man that he adored so much.

Mark froze when Jackson stirred in his sleep, shifting his body a bit again. He turned his head the opposite direction of Mark, further exposing more of his neck to the elder. Mark couldn’t tell if Jackson subconsciously liked the feeling of being kissed and had turned his head because he wanted more, or if he was shrinking away, trying to escape the nagging ticklish feeling of Mark's lips. Either way Mark found it adorable, the tiny sigh that came out of Jackson when his head shifted, and the way his fingers moved a bit further up Mark's waist, exposing a little bit of his back from pushing up his shirt.

Mark noticed a few strands of hair flop into Jackson’s face, brushing over his eyes that twitched angrily from being disturbed. Mark slowly reached up to move the strands out of his face, finally being able to touch that soft hair that he longed to feel. His hand couldn’t linger long though, and he was afraid to wake Jackson with the wrong move of his fingers.

Mark just couldn’t fathom how ethereal Jackson looked. His head shifted in this new position where the sunlight hit him perfectly, his face just glowing and lips looking incredibly pink and inviting. Mark would have loved to see Jackson’s eyes in the light, since they would shine a beautiful chocolate brown that Mark could gaze at for hours if given the opportunity. Jackson complained about having such a generic eye color, but Mark felt as if they were a hidden gem, the precious pools of brown showing their true color only occasionally so that they're appreciated more.

Mark had sworn himself to one kiss earlier, but god, it was a struggle to limit himself when Jackson just looked so perfect. He wanted to mark Jackson up, to show that the younger only belonged to him. He wanted to hug Jackson tighter and bury his face in his chest. He wanted to run his hands fully through Jackson’s luscious locks and kiss his already raw lips red.

But unless Mark wanted to wake Jackson up and deal with the consequences later, he just had to settle for another measly neck kiss. Mark leaned in again, though he was heading for the neck, he changed route mid trip and went for Jackson's chiseled jaw, the sharp edge of it beckoning Mark's lips towards it. He placed his lips gently on Jackson’s jaw, holding back the urge to go any further with it, though it was a recurring thought.

He slowly pulled away, licking his lips to taste the tiny bit of Jackson that had transferred onto them. He savored the taste, only to imagine lapping at the younger’s skin, feeling Jackson shudder under him from the surprise attack. Mark really needed to get his mind out of the gutters, but honestly how could he when he’s laying with the most alluring person on earth?

His  thoughts were briefly interrupted though, by the sudden pair of eyes that were now open and staring at him back. Mark was surprised when his eyes met Jackson’s, as he hadn’t expected him to be awake. Jackson was just laying there, staring at him with those sleepy eyes that were lazily half opened. Mark felt a blush adorn his cheeks, he felt as if he’d been caught in the act of doing something, which he had, but he shouldn’t feel embarrassed about it. Yet the playful sparkle in Jackson’s eyes let Mark know that Jackson was definitely going to comment on his actions, Mark knew that look all too well.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his husky voice coming out chillingly deep from just awakening from slumber.

Mark felt himself shudder, and Jackson had the tiniest smile on his face, his lips stretching a tiny bit wider when he felt Mark shaking in his arms.

“Nothing.” Mark said, not exactly lying since he didn’t feel that kissing Jackson was really doing much of anything.

Mark could tell that Jackson was scanning his face, his eyes traveling across his cheeks to his nose, up to his hair and down to his lips. Mark felt a bit shy every time Jackson did this, like he should be hiding himself away. But Jackson would scold him every time he did since the younger loved admiring Mark's handsome features just as much as Mark liked admiring his.

“What was that then?” He asked in response, his knowing tone needing no response to the question since Jackson was fully aware of what Mark was doing.

Mark answered him anyway. “Just kissing you.”

“While I'm asleep?” Jackson asked.

Mark shrugged. “You looked so peaceful. I couldn't help it.”

Jackson wore his smile proudly now, the thought of Mark being unable to control himself making his own heart dance happily in his chest. “You could’ve woken me up.”

“I didn’t?” Mark asked, his brows furrowing a bit as he had thought that he was the reason for Jackson waking up.

Jackson shook his head, his hand moving up to brush his fingers along Mark's cheek. The gesture was small and mindless, but it hit Mark hard, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the tingling sensation of Jackson’s soft fingers running along his face. “Not really. I mean, I was already sort of waking up on my own.”

Mark chewed on his bottom lip, sucking in a breath  as Jackson’s fingers retreated from his face. He wanted to be touched more, like a puppy nudging at their owners arm to continue getting pet. He refrained from being too pushy though, and instead just snuggled further into Jackson’s hold.

“I wanted to give you a hickey.” He mumbled, wondering if he’d said it loud enough for Jackson to even hear it or not. He wouldn’t repeat it if Jackson hadn’t heard him, since it was a bit embarrassing for him to admit. Yet he wanted Jackson to know. He wanted jackson to fully understand how he makes Mark feel, the things he makes Mark think of doing, he wanted Jackson to be completely aware of the powerful pull he had on him.

Jackson must’ve heard him though, the younger’s chest stuttering in its steady breathing motion as he was a bit caught off guard by the sudden confession. “In my sleep?”

Mark nodded. It may sound weird to want to do so many things to someone while they were asleep, catching someone off guard in their most vulnerable state. But Mark just loved watching Jackson sleep; he loved the sound of Jackson breathing, and the calm expression on the younger’s face as he rested, and he really loved the slight movement and twitching Jackson did in his sleep, it was all too cute. Besides, even if did want to wake Jackson up, he would’ve loved the cute reaction the younger would’ve given from being disturbed, which Mark wouldn’t complain about at all.

Jackson raised a brow at this though, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He looked at Mark with a glint of naughtiness in his eyes, obviously setting up to say something that will surely make mark blush like a red tomato.

“You already know what would’ve happened if I woke up to you giving me a hickey.” Jackson stated, though not being specific as to what he was talking about.

Mark didn't need him to be specific though, the teasing smirk Jackson wore told him everything. Mark didn’t have much intention of making things go further than necessary, but he wasn’t exactly backing out of it either.

“What would've happened?” He asked, deciding to play along with Jackson rather than giving in easily.

Jackson bit his bottom lip, the action making Mark long to tug at those plump pieces of flesh with his own teeth. Jackson again scanned Mark's face with his eyes, though his gaze went even lower this time, examining the parts of Mark's body that he could see from his angle. 

Then Mark was on his back, his head sinking into the pillow that Jackson had just been laying on, still warm from the elder’s head being placed there. Mark gasped as he felt Jackson’s grip tighten on his hips, flipping the elder onto his back and pressing him against the mattress. Jackson slotted himself between Mark's legs, his hands moving down to grip Mark's thighs. Jackson leaned forward, his face just centimeters away from Mark's.

“You  _ know _ what would’ve happened.” He repeated, his very impure and suggestive tone sending a chill through Mark that made him almost forget to continue breathing.

Mark's dry throat swallowed around nothing, his heart pumping hard against his ribcage as he looked up at Jackson who obviously found this whole situation amusing. The mischievous gleam in Jackson’s eyes shone bright, the younger just waiting for Mark's response. Mark knew Jackson was doing this just to mess with him, and he refused to take the bait he was thrown, though he wondered what would've happened if he has also admitted that he had the brief thought of licking Jackson's neck too. Maybe things would have escalated even further.

“Maybe I  _ wanted _ it to happen.” Mark said, his voice carrying a cockiness that he didn’t know he could even muster until it came out.

He for sure caught Jackson off guard though, the other man's eyes widening a bit as the words came out of Mark's mouth. But then Jackson just smiled again, this time showing a bit of those perfectly white teeth that could blind anyone with their radiance.

“You’re so dirty.” He said, now fully laying on top of Mark, their chests and hips pressed together perfectly.

“You’re dirtier, didn’t you just wake up and you’re already thinking inappropriately?” Mark retorted, seeing that it’s only been maybe 5 or so minutes since he’s been awake, and Jackson was already pinning him down to the bed.

Jackson chuckled at this, his cheeks raising and eyes squinting smaller as his smile widened. “But you wanted to hickey me in my sleep. I’m sure you had other intentions as well.”

Though hickeys are often related towards sexual pleasure, Mark really didn’t have that in mind. He just wanted to taste Jackson, he had the sudden urge to lick across the younger’s skin, but not really with the intention to arouse him. Jackson was his, and he wanted to show it. He wanted to leave his trace with his tongue and lips, placing marks all across Jackson’s visible skin so others would know that he was off limits. Not that Mark felt as if he  _ needed _ to do this, but he did secretly enjoy the reaction of others who saw Jackson with a red mark or two on his neck that define it wasn’t there a few hours before. And Mark  _ really _ enjoyed it when Jackson would vandalize his own neck and chest, getting the same reaction when he’d show the bruises off.

“No, I just wanted to kiss you. But you were sleeping, so I couldn’t wake you up.” Mark said, Honestly having no other thoughts than to kiss Jackson all over.

Jackson was quiet for a moment, taking in a breath. His hand moved to cup Mark's cheek, his thumb gently brushing over the little eyelashes of Mark's eye while gazing down at the elder. “You’re annoyingly sweet.”

Mark felt his face heat up, most likely presenting  another blush. He was trying not to focus on Jackson’s hand on his cheek, or the way his fingers played with his ear, but it was growing hard since Mark  loved being touched so gently and lovingly, even if it were mindless touches.

“Why annoying?” Mark somehow croaked out with Jackson’s fingers dragging down his jaw. Mark felt himself tingling from the touch, and  _ god _ , he hated Jackson for it. He hated Jackson for turning him into human putty with just one finger. He hated the pull Jackson had on him, the way just staring at Jackson could do so many things to him. There had to be countless times where Mark was absolutely wrecked by this man, and all that happened between them was was a simple hug or a touch on the arm. 

“Because you drive me crazy and it's annoying.” Jackson mumbled, his thumb now swiping across Mark's bottom lip, making the elder take in a sharp breath.

Mark felt himself melting like the countless times he’s done before. Jackson’s body was suddenly incredibly warm, his hand felt like heaven touching his face, Mark swore an actual angel was his boyfriend, he  _ swore _ by it. How dare Jackson call him annoying though. Does he know what Mark has to go through everyday? From just waking up to such a gorgeous face to having the best simple conversations with him, does Jackson know how incredibly annoying it is to know that you’ve fallen so deep for the most perfect person on the planet, and they don’t even  _ know _ how perfect they are?

Mark hated Jackson with all the love he could muster in his heart. how did he score such a flawless man?

“Then you're even more annoying.” Mark retorted, for some reason a bit angry at how much he loved Jackson.

That anger quickly melted away though, as Jackson’s thumb again found its way onto Mark's bottom lip, gently tugging it downwards. Mark's mouth parted open, his chest nearly bursting as Jackson leaned in closer, making him wait in anticipation to close the distance. Jackson just stared down at him, watching Mark's expression change to nearly a desperate one, admiring his pouty lips that waited quite impatiently for Jackson to make his move. 

Mark couldn’t handle how attractive and enticing Jackson was, how tempted he was to just throw himself at the younger, and their close proximity not helping him ignore it either. Mark was completely captivated with him, and it took everything Mark had in his entire living being to not  _ whine _ pathetically for Jackson to just fucking _ kiss him  _ already.

“Thank you. I try.” Jackson said in response, only taking another moment of gazing at Mark before finally closing the distance.

Their lips touched shyly, not that they were too scared to kiss or anything, but because Jackson refused to give Mark more than just a slight brush against his lips. Mark seeked more pressure, his mouth still parted slightly open by Jackson’s thumb, he  _ craved _ more. He felt like he was being teased and he hated it, a frustrated puff of air leaving his mouth as he silently demanded what he’d been dying for this entire time. That’s all it took though, a show of Mark's desperation and frustration was all Jackson wanted to see before he'd fully press their lips together, taking Mark's breath away. 

Mark wanted to curse him out. How dare he think it’s okay to just toy with him like that, teasing until he couldn’t handle it anymore. Mark swore he felt Jackson’s smug smirk against his lips, especially when he'd lapped the younger's arm for doing that. God, he hated Jackson. Absolutely despised him.

Jackson knew that too though. He knew exactly how much he got on Mark's nerves, which is why he makes up for it in the best way. Holding Mark's head still with his big soft hands, gently slipping his tongue between their lips, deepening the kiss to draw out the neediest moan Mark could muster; Jackson knew how to drive Mark over the edge, and he was damn good at it. He knew how to make Mark fall in love with him all over again, from his personality to his jokes to just his kisses, Mark would fall so deep into the endless pool of all that was Jackson, and he would never want to surface.

Mark could feel himself panting as Jackson pulled away with a light tug of his bottom lip, and Mark would’ve let out an embarrassing whimper if he didn’t use all of his might to hold it back. Mark knew that he probably looked a mess, his hair was probably disheveled and his lips were wet and swollen. He could tell that Jackson was happy with his work too by the way he looked at Mark's flushed face, as if admiring a trophy he’d acquired and just cleaned up to look fresh and new.

“I hate you.” Mark said, his voice cracking from his dry throat that would remain that way in Jackson’s presence, no matter how much water he drank to try and soothe it.

Jackson laughed. Not that high pitched laugh that anyone could identify from a mile away. But a deeper, low chuckle, a noise that Mark doesn’t hear often, usually only when Jackson was too lazy to let out his laugh in full force. Mark found all of his laughs music to his ear though. Even the most ugly and annoying ones, since Mark knows that when Jackson is genuinely laughing, his day is already set to be a good one.

“I love you too.” Jackson replied with a cheesy grin after he'd caught his breath, looking as goofy yet as loveable as ever.

Of course Jackson knew Mark didn’t hate him. Of course he knew that Mark was so deep in love with him that sometimes those exact words can’t even form on his lips to fully communicate exactly how much he loved him. Jackson knew it all, he knows everything about Mark, and just that thought filled Mark's heart with unnecessary warmth and his stomach with stupid butterflies. It made him feel fluttery, like he could fly away to cloud nine any second. His skin tingles, not just where Jackson touched him, but all over. It felt like he was mere inches from heaven itself, finding true paradise in a human being whom he loved so very much.

Mark was sure that, even though Jackson knew pretty much everything, there was at least one thing he didn’t know. Mark for sure could say that Jackson had absolutely no idea how perfect he was for Mark, how much just sharing himself and his love with Mark has benefited him, how he was literally Mark's miracle disguised as this gorgeous human being. It really would’ve been a crime if Mark didn’t mumble how grateful he was against Jackson’s lips when he leaned up for another kiss from his own personal slice of heaven in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty different than what I usually post. I know fluff stuff isn't really that popular (at least not for me) but idk, I just wanted to try it. Literally all of my other work is smut and idk, I just kinda wanted to do something different and prove to myself that I can write something that's not completely smutty lol. Idk if I did a good job or not, but thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
